Chew
| }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Chuu/Chū" and "Choo". Chew (チュウ, Chū) is a smelt-whiting fishman of the Arlong Pirates. Appearance Chew has thick lips, and wears a necklace,and he wears a striped blue vest. He is muscular,just like every other fishman. Arlong's Pirates tattoo is on his right shoulder. Personality Chew is one of the more cool-headed officers in Arlong's crew. Like Arlong and the rest of the fishmen, he strongly looks down on humans, seeing them as inferior. He helped take down Pudding Pudding and his men with ease. Unfortunately, his high headed personality caused him to underestimate Usopp when he chased him down, causing him to lose his temper and ultimately lose to him. Abilities and Powers Chew can spit water out of his mouth as if it were a bullet.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 75 and Episode 34, Chew's Water Gun is shown He can also suck in a large amount of water and cause a great amount of damage with his Water Cannon. He later fights with the apparently-outmatched Usopp, but he is ultimately beaten after Usopp wears him down by running away and setting him on fire, before repeatedly hitting him over his head with his Usopp Hammer and Usopp rubber band to knock him out. Attacks * Mizu-deppō (水鉄砲, Water Gun): Chew spits a shot of water from his mouth at such speed and pressure that it has the same affect on his opponent as being shot by a pistol. This is called Water Gun (and sometimes Lip-o-Blaster) in the Viz Manga and Squirt Gun in the FUNimation dub. It is unnamed in the 4Kids dub. * Mizu Taihō (水大砲, Water Cannon): Chew sucks up so much water that it causes his body to expand like a balloon. He then spits it all at once in one big shot that explodes like a cannonball on impact. This is called Lip-o-Cannon in the Viz Manga and Squirt Cannon in the FUNimation dub. In the 4Kids dub, it is unnamed. * Hyappatsu Mizu-deppō (百発水鉄砲, Hundred-Shot Water Gun): Chew fires many shots of Water Gun at his target, but more rapidly, like a machine gun. This is called Lipowertzer in the Viz Manga, Spitfire Soaker in the 4Kids dub, and Squirt Machine Gun in the FUNimation dub. Gallery History Past Story In Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll, it's revealed that Hatchan, along with Chew and Kuroobi, planned to open a takoyaki store when they were younger. At some point, they had given up this dream to become pirates with the man equal amongst the fishmen to Jinbe, Arlong. Then 8 years before the Storyline, Arlong and his pirates split away from Jinbe's group. Then took over Nami's village, killing Bellemere in the process. Destruction of Arlong Park As one of Arlong's officers, Chew aids Hachi and Kuroobi in defeating the contingent of marines from Naval Base 77. When Luffy and his crew appear at Arlong Park, Chew challenges Usopp, who runs away in terror. When Chew threatens the Coco villagers, however, Usopp declares that he is Chew's opponent, and attacks him with his Fire Star. '''When Chew turns to fight him, Usopp runs again. The ensuing fight is shown partially off panel; when Sanji and Zoro have finished their own fights, Usopp is seen lying in what appears to be a pool of blood, later revealed to be Ketchup. Chew begins to leave, believing he has won. Usopp plans to lie to the crew about his battle, but becomes ashamed of his own cowardice, and once again challenges Chew. Chew easily deflects Usopp's next '''Fire Star attack and punches Usopp, pinning him down. Usopp then strikes Chew's leg with his hammer, then uses his Rubber Band of Doom '''to distract Chew while he hides in the woods. Chew attacks by blasting the trees with water projectiles. Eventually Usopp defeats Chew by splattering him with booze, then igniting the liquid with his '''Fire Star. Chew attempts to flee to the water to put the flames out, but Usopp completely defeats him by whacking him in the head with his hammer and rubber band until he passes out. He was eventually arrested by the Marines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 492 and Episode 387, Hatchan mentions Arlong and the crew's fate. Major Battles * Chew, Hatchan and Kuroobi vs. Marine 77th Branch * Chew vs. Usopp Translation and Dub Issues In the featurette: Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King his name is written as 'Chew'. His name was also written by Oda as "Chew" in the One Piece Red: Grand Characters data book. However it is common for fans to say the similar Japanese word 'Chuu'. In the English versions, his name is spelt as "Choo". In both the Japanese version and the FUNimation dub, Chew has a habit of saying "chu" (an onomatopoeic kissing-noise) after each sentence. In the Viz Manga, "chu" is translated as "smeck". In the 4Kids dub, he doesn't add any kissing-noises to the ends of his sentences. In the 4Kids dub, the alcohol that Usopp throws at Chuu and later uses for his pyro tech-tics was changed to Oil. FUNimation made it Sake, while in the Viz Manga it was wine. References Site Navigation zh:啾 Category:Fishmen Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Arlong Pirates Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Pirates